Winnie the Pooh and The Magical Bakery
by Eligrl77
Summary: Winnie the Pooh and his friend Christopher Robin go into town for the first time with their mom to the bakery. There they make new friends.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of Winnie the Pooh and the magical town. Let us begin.

Winnie the Pooh is a bear of very little brain, and so it is no surprise he had not been anywhere outside the Hundred Acre Wood. One day Christopher Robin decided to take just him into town with his mother. This would be Pooh's first time anywhere outside his friends. Christopher Robin made sure to bring a jacket for himself and Pooh. He wrapped a red knitted scarf around his neck. He waved goodbye to the others before he left.

"Will there be honey where we are going?" he asked Christopher Robin.

"I am sure there will be. After all we are visiting a bakery. They should have sweet things," he reassured him. They all walked through the deep forest to get into town. The sun was bright and it was warm. The birds were chirping and the fog had lifted from last night's rainstorm.

"Are there any hefflelumps in this forest?" Pooh grasped onto his leg.

"Silly old bear, there should be none since Mommy's here. I think parents know how to make those kinds of things go away. I don't think I've seen a hefflelump," Christopher Robin pondered as they continued their journey.

Before they knew it, they were in the town. It was a busy time of the day to be doing errands. The townspeople were selling and buying all kinds of things. Christopher Robin obeyed his mother by holding her hand and making way through the crowd. Finally, they were at the place they needed to go: the bakery. It had no sign, but within the first few steps nearby one could smell the sweet aroma of sugar and bread. Pooh was very excited to visit such a place. All of three of them all walked in. It was a building made of wood and many ovens. It was nice and warm inside.

"Good morning Cinderella, what a fine morning it is!" Christopher Robin's mother greeted her. Cinderella had a beautiful white apron on with little yellow flowers. She had some flour on her cheek from all the baking.

"Good morning Mrs. Milne and yes today is beautiful. I don't think I met your little boy before?" she smiled down at Christopher Robin and Pooh.

"You haven't met my bear. His name is Pooh," he made sure Pooh wouldn't be too shy. His paw shook her delicate hand as he held him. "My name is Christopher Robin."

"Well Christopher Robin and Pooh, it is wonderful to meet you both. Your mother has been getting bread here since she was just about your age I'm told. Mr. Baker, Red, and Jack, are a little busy today with cakes and pies, so I am here doing bread duty." A baby named Phillip slept peacefully nearby in a little wicker basket with a silver rattle, cooing.

Pooh looked up at her and asked "I see you have a round tummy too. I take it you must like honey too?" he pointed at her protruding belly.

"It is certainly not from honey," she laughed, gently rubbing it. "I am about to have a child of my own soon."

"Congratulations!" Mommy said, patting her on the shoulder. "You are going to be a great mom."

"Thank you. Let me where your things," she went through to make sure she got her orders down correctly. "Let's see here, three loaves of bread, and an extra large jar of honey. It was all made this morning. Jack has been doing beekeeping for us. I am told someone likes honey very much in your family."

"So wonderful the kids are pitching in, maybe one day Christopher will get to meet them?"

"I am sure he will," she smiled as his mother paid the bill.

"Thank you so much for coming and bringing your friend. I am sure Red and Jack would love to hear all about him," she spoke to Christopher Robin.

"He goes on many adventures. I will tell you about them one day."

"Thank you Cinderella and I hope you have a pleasant day."

"The same to you as well and have a safe journey home," Cinderella waved goodbye as they headed home.

Pooh had a small helping of the honey as they headed on the journey back. Pooh's friends gathered around to him to hear about his journey. They were happy to hear of no hefflelumps and long descriptions of the baked goods in the bakery.

"Humph! It is not a real bakery if they don't do carrot cake. Everyone knows carrot cake is the best," Rabbit decreed.

"Anytime I don't have to appease the bees is the best," Pooh had a very sticky face. He was very happy to be home and happy to have met some new friends along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a gloomy April morning when Christopher Robin and Pooh bear set on their trip with Mother to the bakery. The sky was overcast and Mother made sure Christopher Robin had his raincoat and wellies. She bought her umbrella just in case. Pooh had his brick colored rain hat tied covering his ears. They walked hand in hand through the forest.

"Do you think it will rain like last time?"

"What do you mean Pooh?"

"Well the last time there was a storm I had to rescue Piglet and my honey pots. I think some hefflelumps came to try and steal my honey as well," he looked suspiciously at the ever darkening sky.

"Oh I am sure it won't do that again. That was very brave of you and Piglet. Giving up his home like that for Owl after our hero party."

"Oh yes! Now I remember. I think. Was there honey at it?" he scratched his head.

"Yes Pooh there was a giant pot at your seat."

"It's hard to tell when I've eaten so many pots."

"Silly old bear."

"Where are we going Christopher Robin again?"

"We are heading to the bakery. Mother needs bread and honey."

"Oh, I see."

"What did you tell the others?"

"I wasn't sure since I couldn't remember. I told them I was going on an adventure and I hoped to be back soon."

"Oh no Pooh, you didn't!"

"What did I do?"

"Did you reuse the note I left for you last week when I went to school?"

"I think so why?"

"You all thought it was a backson, whatever on earth that is," he sighed. "They are going to think we were kidnapped again. I am sure we can explain when we get back."

Pooh and his companion saw the busy marketplace once more. Pooh vaguely remembered all the shouting and people running about. It reminded him of the beehives. Everyone stayed close to Mother, who always knew where she was going. They quickly went inside the sweet smelling building. The fragrance of fresh made bead and sugar permeated their senses once more. Pooh deeply inhaling and smiling blissfully.

"Good morning Cinderella! What a gloomy day it looks like out there."

"Good morning Mrs. Milne. Yes it does look like it is going to rain isn't it? Well, at least it will water our plants. We have so many," she smiled and turned to Christopher Robin. "Hello to you and Pooh… was that his name?"

"Yes it sure is. He's the best bear in the world."

"I'm sure he is," and as soon as she said it, the ground grumbled beneath them. A storm was beginning to start.

"Oh dear, Cinderella do you mind if we wait out the storm here since we have to trek back in the woods?"

"Of course you can stay. I just made tomato soup for lunch in my pot. There is plenty for you and your bear if you like. I needed to make extra bread this morning. You can have a slice as well."

"You are so kind Cinderella," Mother said and just then a lightning bolt struck. The rain started to come down rapidly, beating on the roof. Baby Philip started to cry and she took him into her arms, rocking him. Pooh tugged at Christopher's pant leg.

"When can we go back?"

"Storms don't last forever Pooh. I am sure will be back soon," he reassured him. Pooh was no fan of storms and understandably. Taking him into his arms, they sat down at a large table. Mother went to eat with Cinderella, talking of mother things he didn't understand. It was something about babies and names for them. A young girl in a plain red dress with flour on her hands and pinktails joined them. Also a boy with workman clothes and a dirty apron, a little bit older than Christopher Robin came out.

"This is Red and Jack. This is Christopher Robin and his bear Pooh," she introduced them as she gave them their bowls of hot soup with bread. The children smiled at him, asking about his bear. He told them some stories of some of his adventures.

"I never knew bears could have that much excitement," Red thought aloud.

"If he thought the waterfall was frightening, he hasn't heard my beanstalk story!" Jack exclaimed and told him all about it, as the storm raged on outside. Red rolled her eyes, hearing this tale told for the thousandth time. She sipped her soup and ate her bread and butter as he described the giant.

"That is absolutely amazing!" as Christopher Robin ate his meal.

"I think it is nothing compared to being on the inside of a wolf," she smirked at Jack.

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Well I haven't heard the story before. Would you like to tell me Red?" he asked.

"Oh I would be glad to," she smiled and told her story about finding her Grandmother's house and a wolf being there instead. Everyone seemed to forget about the storm as the stories came alive in his mind.

"That is how I met the Baker. He saved my life and Jack's too. I don't know what we've would've done if we had stayed stuck in his belly the rest of our lives."

"That was a very grand thing to do!"

"Would anyone like some bread pudding?" Cinderella chimed in.

"Yes please!" the children responded. It was good to every last bite. As they finished dessert, Christopher Robin noticed the rain had stopped. He was sad because this would mean he would have to go home. Mother spent quite a bit of time thanking Cinderella and the Baker for his hospitality.

"We need to go Christopher Robin. It is almost time for your nap."

"Oh I don't want to take naps, those are for babies! I want to hear more about Red and Jack."

"I am sure you can hear more about them another time. Goodbye children and thank you Cinderella."

"Don't forget your bread and honey!" she made sure to add them to the basket, handing it back to Mother.

"Yes thank you and I hope to see a new family member next time I am here," she smiled taking Christopher Robin by the hand. "I have some old items from when Christopher was that age that I would love for you to have."

"Yes that would be wonderful! Stay warm and watch out for muddy puddles!" she waved goodbye as they headed back into the forest, heading home.

"Where on earth were you Pooh? We looked all over for you!" a feisty Rabbit met Pooh under his house.

"I did leave a note, didn't I?"

"No you didn't. We didn't know what happened to you. For all we knew the Backson could've actually come."

"Well I was with Christopher. We were stuck because of the storm. We're back now though."

"Yes and I am sure you are still missing my hammer," Rabbit sighed.

"Should I set a hammer trap again?"


End file.
